


The Jock and The Nerd

by fanboy15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Alcoholic Sheriff, Alive Hale Family, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the star of the Lacrosse team,he's Mr.Popular.Stiles is the new kid at school that won't give Derek the time of day.Can Derek get this boy to love him and save him from his abusive father all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Saw You For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story.I hope you like it this story might be only Derek POV but I might change it up.

**Derek POV**

I'm just a normal teenage boy with a normal life.I was the star of the lacrosse team,I was one of the most popular kids in school.I have tons of friends but I only really care about my best friends Erica,Boyd,and Isaac.As far as I know my life was perfect.We were currently at my locker just talking and laughing before class then the bell rung signaling class was about to start. "Alright guys see you at lunch.",I said.My friends said goodbye and I made my way to economics. 30 minutes into coaches ranting the classroom door opened.A tall thin boy walked into the room.He was gorgeous if I do say so myself. 

"Class this is our new student..ummm how in the hell do you pronounce this kid.",Coach Finstock said looking down at what I guess was the guys file. "It's Stiles sir." "Ok class well this is Stiles Bilinski." The class room erupted with laughter,but I didn't I could see by the look on his face that he didn't find it as funny as the rest of the class did. "Its Stilinski",he said then he went to go find a seat.Lucky for me the only available seat left was right next to me.

Once he sat down coach started teaching agine. "Hi names Derek Hale.",I said turning towards Stiles.He didn't say anything just kept listening to what coach was saying. "Umm where are you." "Listen I see your trying to be my friends and all but I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher.",he said without looking away from coach.I decided to talk to him after class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When the bell rung Stiles was out of his seat and out of the door before I could talk to him.I quickly got my things together and ran out the door after him. "Hey Stiles wait up."He just kept on walking when I finally caught up to him he completely ignored me. "Hey can you stop just for a while,I just want to talk to you.",I said. "You can walk me to class but I'm not stopping so talk quickly." "Ok,I can do that so how about me and you go out on a date after school." He was quite for a while then he just started laughing at me,I was highly offended."Who in gods name do you think you are.Wait no don't answer that I'm guessing your some kind of jock right?I bet your used to everybody wanting to be you and be with you.Im just going to pass now if you don't mind I have history to go to.",he said and then he was gone to class.I was surprised really nobody has ever turned me me down.This guy isn't like the other guys and girls at this school I'm going to have to work if I want him.I broke out into a smile even though I just got rejected but all I could think of was I can do this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At lunch I had a clear view of Stiles sitting at the lunch table with that guy with the asthma Scott his girlfriend Allison her best friend Lydia her boyfriend Jackson and his best friend Danny.Stiles didn't look like he cares about anybody at the table but Scott. "Yo Derek what's wrong with you?",Isaac asked. "What do you mean." "You have been staring at the new kid since you sat down.",Erica said. "Ok,I like the new kid.His name is Stiles and there is just something about him that draws me to him.",I said. "You just met that guys and your already making eyes at him.",Isaac said he looked very upset.He has always had a crush on me but he doesn't know I know. "Don't you think I know that and the worst part was I asked him out and he laughed at me and said no.I mean nobody turns me down." Isaac just sat there looking pissed,Erica looked uninterested,and Boyd just raised his eyebrow at me.I decided to forget about them and stare at Stiles.Its not weird at all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It turns out I had Science after lunch with Stiles and 7th period French with him.I tried to talk to him in Science and he just ignored me when I spoke to him in French all he did was respond to everything I said in French.Who knew he knew how to speak it so well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school I was standing by my black Cameron waiting for my sister.I saw Stiles and Scott get into Stiles jeep and pulled out of the school's parking lot.I had to admit I was kind of jealous of Scott even though I knew he was completely straight.I mean he follows that Allison girl like a dog in heat. "Lets go Derek I need to get home.",Cora said pulling me out of my thoughts.I got in the car and we left the school behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mom were home.",I said. Me and Cora walked into the kitchen where our mom was fixing a sandwich. "What's wrong",She asked as soon as she looked up at me. "What......why do you think something wrong." "Derek I'm your mother I know when something is wrong.So tell me what's wrong.",The look on her face said that there was no room for arguments.So I told her about Stiles and how he rejected me and how I had these weird feeling for him. "Awww my baby is in love.",she said. "Mom I'm not in love we just met and he won't even talk to me.You can't fall in love that quick." "Honey it's called true love.",she said "Whatever mom I'm going to my room." I went up to my room laid down on my bead and put in my head phones.I stayed there for the rest of the night,only coming down for dinner.


	2. Secrets

Derek POV

Stiles still won't have a decent conversation with me but I think I'm starting to get through to him.He actually smiled at me yesterday.

Today we are currently in Coach Finstock's class doing a group project.I thank every god that has ever existed for letting Stiles be my partner.

"So now that we are partners you have to talk to me.",I said.

"How about this I'll talk to you when we finish this project."

"But this is going to take all class period."

"Well then you better get the working.",He said with a cute little smirk on his face.So that's what we did we worked on the project the whole class period.We finished it 5 minutes before the class ended.

"Well we finished it and with only 5 minutes to spare so lets get to those question.",I said feeling rather proud of my self for finishing it so quickly.

"Fine what do you want."

"Why won't you go on a date with me."

"Because I don't want to."

"Look I really like you and I know you think I'm just some stupid jock who goes around bullying everybody.But I'm not like that I'm nice and I might not have the best grades but I'm passing.I just want to have the chance to make you happy.",I said.

"Fine you can take me out today."

"Really that's great!.Ok so how about you meet me at the bowling alley at 8 o'clock."

"Ok I'll meet you there.Give me you phone.",He said.I gave him my phone and he put his number in it.Just then the bell started to ring.Stiles got his things together and was on his way out the door.

"Wait don't you need my number too.",I said.

"I sent myself a text.",then he was gone.

For the rest of the day I was in a good mood.But as the day went on I got more and more nervous.Once the day ended I waited for Cora then a raced home.

"Mom mom he said yes,he said yes!",I yelled once I was in the house.My mom came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Sweetie calm down who said yes."

"Stiles he said yes to going on a date with me.",I said.

"That's great honey.",she said."

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go get ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles POV

I was so excited for my date with Derek.I know I have been ignoring him all week but I just wanted to be sure before I said yes.Im really worried about what my dad is going to say.That's why I have been sitting in the car for the past 10 minutes trying to think of what I'm going to say.

I got out of the car and walked up to my house.The door was unlocked so I just walked in.I went into the living room to find my dad sitting in his "special" chair nesting a class of what I am guessing is scotch.

"Hey dad how are you?

"Just go fix my dinner.",he said

I left my father without saying a word and went into the kitchen.Im used to my fathers word,his words barley hurt me anymore.I fixed him some spaghetti and garlic bread,the doctor said he shouldn't be eating food like that but I don't really care.

"Dad you food is ready.",I said

He walked into the kitchen with a now full glass of scotch in hand and sat at the table.I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"So dad this guy Derek asked me out on a date today."

He just kept on eating like he didn't hear me.

"And I said yes.We're going bowling tonight.",I said

He still didn't say anything so I got up from the table and started putting thing in the fridge.Next thing I know my face was being slammed into the door of the fridge and I fell on the floor.I quickly put my hand over my nose as I felt the blood gush out of it.He then grabbed me by my hair and pulled me off the floor,I now regret letting my hair grow out.

"You tell that boy your not going out with him.",he said

"But dad I really like this him."

He then slammed the back of my head into the fridge."I don't care your not going.I doubt anyone would want to go out with trash like you anyway.",he said

"Ok fine I won't go I promise."

He then let me go and I ran upstairs to my too.I fell onto my bed and started crying.I really wanted to go on this date I guess now I'm going to have to tell Derek I can't go.I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone.

[7:00 PM]Me: **Derek I'm so sorry but I can't go to the movies with you.**

[7:05 PM]Derek: **Why not? :'(**

[7:08 PM]Me: **My dad said I couldn't go.**

[7:10 PM]Derek: **Can't you sneak out?**

[7:13 PM]Me: **Idk Derek.**

[7:15 PM]Derek: **Plz for me.**

[7:17 PM]Me: **Ok fine I gota go get ready.**

[7:19 PM]Derek: **Ok ;)**

I put my phone on my desk then got my clothes together and got in the shower.Once I got out of the shower I put on some black skinny jeans with a green plaid button up shirt and some green chucks.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and quietly went down stairs.I could see my dad passed out in his chair.I quietly left the house and made it to my car.I pulled out of the drive way and made my way to the bowling alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

I got to the bowling alley 10 minutes before I was suppose to.I was afraid that he wouldn't show up especially after that text he sent me.I wore some black jeans with a tight blood red v-neck and my favorite leather jacket that I got from my dad.

I saw a blue rundown jeep pull up beside me.Stiles got out of the car wearing some skinny jeans the showed off his ass in all the right places.

"You look amazing Stiles."

"I'm not wearing anything special,it's just me.",he said.

"Well then just you look beautiful.",I said.I could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Come on Derek lets go in."Then we started walking towards the bowling alley.I reach down to hold his hand but as soon as I touched it he pulled his hand away.I sighed I guess it's a little to early for that.

We walked into the bowling and I paid for our lane even though Stiles wanted to.We put our shoes on and started to bowl when I noticed something on Stiles face.

"Stiles what's wrong with your nose?"

"What do you mean?",he asked trying to fake like he was confused but I knew better.

"You nose is red and a little swollen."

"I ran into a wall trying to run and get ready.",he said I knew he was lying but I dropped it.

"Hey lets go get some pizza.",I said.

He just nodded and we headed towards the concession stand.Once we got our food we found a table and sat down.Stiles immediately started stuffing his face with curly fries which he says and I quote "is gods gift to humanity".

"Why are you looking at me like that?",he asked."

"Like what?"

"Your looking at me with this fond look on your face."

"Is that good or bad?",I asked.

He was quiet for a while."Its a good thing.",he said.Then he reached over and intertwined our fingers.For the rest of the night we bowled talked and laughed.Pretty soon it was midnight and the place was closing.I walked Stiles to his car.

"I had a really good time tonight Derek."

"I did too.Thanks for letting me take you out.",I said.

"So umm does this mean your my boyfriend now.I never had one before."

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?",I said stepping closer to him.

"Yes"

"Well then say hello to you new boyfriend.",I then leaned down and captured his lips.People always say that when you find the one and you finally kiss them it feels like there a fireworks going off.I really never believed them until now.When the kiss broke we were both out of breath.

"Hello",he said.I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I have to get home so by.",he said.

"Bye.",I said.I watched him get into his jeep and pull off then I got into my car and headed home.

Once I got home I went upstairs to my room took off my clothes and laid down in bed.I then heard my phone go off.

[12:26 AM]Stiles: **Goodnight ;)**

[12:30 AM]Me: **Goodnight xx**

I put my phone on the charger then laid back down in bed.That night I feel asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while guys school and track practice is taking up all my time.

Stiles POV

I pulled into my usual parking space at school.I got my bag and walked into the school.As soon as I got to my locker Scott popped out of nowhere.

"Dude where were you last night me,Allison,Lydia,Jackson,and Danny where all at my house."

"Why would I want to sit at your house and watch you guys make out while me and Danny just sit there being awkward.",I said."But if you need to know I went on a date."

"Dude that great!Who did you go out with."

"Derek Hale",I said

I watched as the smile left Scott's face,and his face went blank which he calls his "thinking" face.

"You can't date Derek.",he said looking 100% serious.

"What?"

"I said YOU.CAN'T.DATE.HIM",he said

"And why can't I?"

Scott just stood there for a while.Then he just turned and started running down the hall way yelling just don't do it.I stood there for a while confused.Then I closed my locker and went to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott has been avoiding me since we had our little chat by my locker.So when I walked in the lunch room and saw him sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the guys I quickly got my tray and sat down between Danny and Jackson.I looked right into Scott's eyes since he was sitting right in front of me.

"So are you going to tell me or not?",I asked

"Tell you what?",Danny asked

"Scott said..."

"That we are wonderful friends.",Scott said cutting me off.

"What no Scott said.."

"Stiles",Scott started.

"I swear to god Scott cut me off agine and I'm shoving my corn bread down your throat.",I said.Scott shut his mouth after that."Now Scott said I shouldn't go out with Derek Hale and he wouldn't say why."

Everybody at our table got stiff.I saw out the corner of my eye that Danny flinched a little and he got really pale.

"Oh come on guys what he did couldn't be that bad.",I said.

Suddenly Danny got up and ran out of the lunch room.Jackson then got up and ran out after him yelling his name.I sat there total stunned and confused.

"Danny went out with Derek one time.",Allison said.

"What happened?",I asked

"I think Danny should be the one to tell you.",she said

I just nodded my head in understanding.

At that moment Jackson came back,looking pretty upset.

"Danny is in the hallway he wants to speak to you alone."I got out of my seat and walked into the hallway.I saw Danny resting his back against a locker looking down at his shoes.

"Umm Danny Jackson said you wanted to talk to me.",I said

"Yea,I wanted to talk about why I ran out a few minutes ago.",he said.All I did was node my head."Me and Derek went out on a date.Afterwards we went back to his car and we made out for a while.He asked me did I want to go to his house he told me that there was nobody at home.At first I didn't want to go but I thought that he liked me so I said yes.When we go to his house he took me upstairs to his bed room."

"Oh Danny tell me you didn't?",I said

"I did,and after we did it he didn't talk to me agine."I saw one single tear slide down Danny's cheek.I walked up to Danny and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going to tell you not to go out with him but don't lose your v-card to him unless your positive he likes you back.What I'm trying to say is be careful.",he said

"I promise I won't do it.",I said

Me and Danny stayed in the hallway for the rest of the lunch period.When the bell rung we separated and I walked to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell sounded signaling the end of the day I put my books in my locker and headed to my car.I could see Derek waiting for me by my jeep.

"Hey",he said

"Hi"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight?"

"For what?",I said

"We could do stuff."I looked up to see one of his eyebrows raised.

"You know I was hopping that it was a lie or if it was the truth that you wouldn't do it with me.I guess I shouldn't even bother.",I said

"What are you talking about?",he said

"I know what you did to Danny and now your trying to do the same thing to me too,really Derek."

"Look Stiles...",he started

"And don't you dare lie to me just TELL.ME.THE.TRUTH.",I said.

"Ok yes I did have a one night stand with Danny.Yes,I never talked to him agine.No,I don't have an explanation.But..."

"That's all I need to hear."I got into my jeep and left Derek standing there.


	4. Promise

Derek POV

"Please leave your message for Stiles after the beep.*BEEP*

"Hey Stiles it's me Derek well I guess you already know that but we really need to talk I know its only been a few hours since I saw you but I miss you",I said.

I am currently sitting in my bed miserable.I have been calling and texting Stiles ever since he left me in that parking lot.I heard the front door open and close,then I heard the sound of my mom yelling that she's home.I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom I need to talk to you about something.",I said sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Sure sweetie what is it I'm just getting dinner started."

"Ok I don't know how to make this sound good so I'm just going to come out and say it.I went on a date with this guy named Danny,after the date i brought him here and we had sex.",I stopped when I heard my mom gasp.

"Derek Hale we do not have sex in this house or anywhere for that matter.",she said.

"I know mom and I'm very sorry but back to my problem,so after we had sex i never called Danny back.He was devastated,but the problem is Danny and Stiles are friends so now Stiles knows and he thinks I'm doing the same to him and I'm NOT!",I didn't mean to yell the last part.

"Aww sweetie I'm guessing he is not responding to your calls or texts?",I nodded."Well go to him and talk to him.Show him that you really care about him Derek."

"Thanks mom.",I then got up and started heading out the kitchen.

"Oh and Derek?",I stopped and turned around to look at her."Your grounded for a week when you get back.",she said

"Awwww man!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I pulled up in front of Stiles house.I could see that his dad's cruiser is gone.I wanted to surprise him so I climbed the tree next to stiles window and quietly went in.Lucky for me he was sitting at his desk with headphones in.I reached my hand out and tapped him on the shoulder.

I watched as Stiles practical flew out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Shit Derek what are you doing here?",he asked

"I came to talk to you."

Stiles climbed back into his chair and turned his back to me."I don't want to talk to you and you need to leave before my dad gets back.",he said

"Stiles please things are different now.I have changed.",I pleaded

"Everybody says they change and that there sorry but people lie.",he mumbled something under his breath,but the only thing I could here was something about his Dad.

I reached down and grabbed his arm but he quickly pulled away from me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!",he screamed

I stepped towards him but he jumped out of his chair and ran into the bathroom.I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Stiles what's wrong please open the door.",I said.I got no response back."Stiles I know you think I'm going to betray you but I promise I won't please just let me in."

I still didn't get a response so I walked to his bed and just sat there staring at the door.I heard a clicking sound and the door slowly opened.

"You promise?",he whispered.

I got up from the bed and walked towards him.When I reached him I slowly reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"I promise I will never hurt you or let anybody hurt you again.",I said.

Before he could say anything else I leaned forward and took his lips into mine.The kiss was slow and patient and full of affection.This kiss is my promise to Stiles to always protect him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown POV

I was disgusted by what I saw.I was currently sitting across the street of some kids house and Derek,my Derek,was in there kissing a guy.It made me want to throw up.

"So Derek found him a new Bitch to keep his bed warm while I was gone.Looks like I'm going to have to do something about that.",I said

I started my car and pulled off down the street leaving Derek and his lover to enjoy the time they have left with each other.


	5. Caught

Stiles POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

I quickly sat up in my bed,I didn't realize that Derek was still here and that we fell asleep.

"Dad I know this looks bad but its not what you think.",I said

"Sir,this is all my fault I came over here unannounced.",Derek said

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I could tell by the way he said it that he wanted no if,an's,or but's.I saw Derek slowly get out of bed and head towards the door.

"Stiles,you know your not suppose to have anybody over when I'm not home.",he said

"I know dad But..."

"And not only do I catch you with a boy over but your sleeping in your bed together!"

I reached up to try and calm him down but he quickly caught my wrist in a grip that I know is going to leave a bruise.I'm going to be wearing long sleeves for a while.

"Dad please let go your hurting me.",I pleaded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

I was on my way to my car when I realized I left my jacket in Stiles room.I know I could just ask Stiles to bring it to school tomorrow but I just wanted to have an excuse to go see if he's ok.

I opened the front door and walked up the stairs to Stiles room.I stopped by the door when I heard Stiles whine in pain.

" Dad please let go your hurting me.",he pleaded

I stood there frozen where I stood.I couldn't believe what I'm hearing,the sheriff would never hurt his own son.I peaked around the corner and I saw the sheriff with his hand wrapped around Stiles wrist.

"Shut up boy you deserve this,everything is your fault.Your mom getting killed in that car crash that was your fault.",Stiles now had tears flowing down his face.I saw the sheriff raise his hand to hit Stiles when I came around the corner and pushed the sheriff to the ground.He hit his head on the desk and was knocked out.

"Come on Stiles your coming with me.",I said

"No,I can't leave him like this.I deserve everything I get."

"We don't have time for this lets go.",I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and out the front door.

"Get in the car Stiles.",I said

He turned around and looked up at his bed room window then back at me.

"Derek he's going to be so upset when he wakes up.Maybe I should stay and talk to him."

"What?No,he was going to hit you Stiles lets go."

We got in the car and took off down the road.Thing

"Derek please let's go back.He's just had a bad day he will be ok.Please just drop me off here I'll walk the rest of the way.",Stiles pleaded

I took my eyes off of the road to look over at Stiles and what I saw broke my heart.His eyes were blood shot red and there were still fresh tears running down his face.He looked genuinely scared for his life.I realized at that moment that I cared for him and I wanted more.I know it's to early to say the words but I think Stiles really need to hear them.

"Stiles I-"

Next thing I know the car is out of my control and we are being thrown around in the car.I look over to see Stiles head slam against the car window.Then my head slams into the steering wheel and it all goes dark.


	6. Gone

Derek POV

Everything was dark and everything hurt.I don't know where I am im surrounded by darkness.I guess this is death.Where is god?Where is Stiles?Does my family know?How are they taking it?These thought have been going through my head ever since I woke up?.......There is this beeping sound in my ears.Then there was suddenly a bright light.I guess its time to go.The brighter the light the worst the pain got.Somebody is screaming.I feel a pitch in my arm and the light disappears and I start to get tired.Guess it wasn't tine yet I thought before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweetie please wake up please I need you right now.",mom said

I could feel my hand in hers but she felt so far away.I have been trying to open my eyes for the past hour.

"I need you right now sweetie your father he started drinking again ever since your accident.But don't worry sweetie I don't blame you at all,just wake up and thing will be better."

What?Dads drinking again?Come on Derek wake up.Wake up.Wake up.The bright light is back.I slowly start to walk towards it till the light completely surrounds me.

I hear my mom gasp."Derek your awake.Oh thank god."

"ahh mom where are we."

"The hospital sweetie you were in a car accident and you've been in a coma."

"How long have I been out.",I asked

"About a month and a half."

"God,well how is Stiles doing?",I asked

After a long time of silence I looked over at my mom to see her looking down into her hands.

"Mom?"

"Maybe I should go get a doctor and tell them your awake.",she said

"Where is Stiles?"

"How about you take a nap and I'll tell you later."

"No I want to know now.Why won't you tell me?",I yelled

"Because I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm already upset so tell me where he is."

"WE DON'T KNOW!",she screamed

"What?",I said softly

"When the police and the paramedics got there you were the only one in the car.There was alot of blood in the passenger seat of the car they don't think he could have survived."

I tried to speak but nothing came out.I couldn't breath right it felt like there was something logged in my throat.The room started spinning and getting darker.I could hear my mom calling my name but she sounded miles away.She was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	7. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody help me with this story I have major writers block.it always happens when I get in the middle of a story any comment if you want to help co-wrote this with me

Derek's POV

It's been a month since Stiles went missing.My life has been a complete mess.My grades have dropped,I got kicked off the lacrosse team,basically I'm a mess.

Every night I dream about the crash I always wake up right before impact.Tonight was one of those nights.I got out if bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some water when I noticed an envelop taped to the back door.I got the envelope and opened it.

**Dear Derek, I know you miss your little sweetheart Stiles.i just want you to know that he is ok,for now.I know who you are and you know who I am.You thought you could get rid of me but I'm back.We will talk soon baby. Love,Your Past XOXOX**


	8. Where It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG wait guys but here it is.

Derek POV

I now find it impossible to stay in my own house.The looks that my mother gives me have become unbearable.The only good thing in my life is that my grades are back to normal.

One day I was walking through the woods-like I do everyday-to clear my head when I found a piece of paper nailed to a tree.The note said:

**I see you haven't changed at all Derek,still take the same path through the woods everyday.Lets play a game I'm going to give you a clue to where to find the next clue.If you solve all 5 clues I will give you the location to where your little slut is.You will find your next clue where you met your first lover.I'll be waiting for you.**

**XOXO Your Past**

It can't be true,she can't be back.Kate was sent to Eichen House years ago what's she doing back.I took the note and ran to my car and drove to the place where I first met the Devil that is Kate.Beacon Hills High School.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I pulled up to the school it was deserted.I walked into the building and walked towards the music room.I went to the back room where me and Kate first met and saw another note taped to a trumpet case.

**Congratulations,You found the next clue does this room bring back memories for you.Just in case ill remind you.**

**Flashback Freshman Year**

**I was in the band room story closet bending over to get my drum when I heard a voice behind me.**

**"Look at the ass on you.",she said**

**I quickly turned around to see it was one of the most popular girls in school Kate Argent**

**"Oh and your cute too"**

**I didn't know what to do or say so I just stood there and blushed.**

**"So what's your name freshman."**

**"Umm.......D-Derek",I said**

**"Aww your so cute all nervous and what not.Look I have to see you around."**

**She then leaned down and kissed me on the check and left.**

**End of Flashback**

**Now that I got you all catches uo you will find your 3rd clue at the place where we had our first date.**

**XOXO Your Past**


End file.
